1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dry mixture of bacteria and enzyme used in poultry house litter treatment floor ammonia control and increased growout productivity of the poultry.
2. Background of the Invention
Poultry house litter is treated with acidic material which neutralize basic ammonium compound to prevent the release of ammonia. While useful for the intended purpose, acidic materials have harmful side effects.
To eliminate the harmful side effects, the present inventors developed a bacteria-enzyme mixture that is suspended in water and sprayed onto the chicken litter at frequent intervals to digest the ammonia compounds and reduce the ammonia emissions. The composition of the liquid product is a trade secret.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,233 Hackett (1980) discloses a method for reducing offensive odors in poultry houses by adding at least ten pounds cow manure composed with thermophilic aerobic bacteria per ton of poultry manure in manure pits below chicken cages. The composted cow manure can have a moisture content of 20-30% to produce a material which itself can be composted by aerobic thermophilic bacteria at pasteurizing temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,552 Cox (1985) discloses at claims 24, 25 and 26 a lagoon-conditioning floater carrying a biodegradant. The biodegradant is one or more selected from the class of bacteria, fungi, and enzymes. The bacteria can be for example Strepiococciis fecealis and/or Strepoccus diacetylactis
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,329 Nuotio (19931) discloses a bacterial preparation useful for the prophylaxis of intestinal bacterial infections, especially Campylobacitel infections, in poultry. The preparation contains bacteria derived from an adult bird from the same microecological niche, especially in the caecum, where the pathogenic bacteria tend to propagate in newly hatched chickens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,400 Stern et al (1995) discloses a preparation for reducing colonization by human enteropathogenic bacteria in poultry prepared from cultures of mucosa-associated flora obtained from ceca of mature birds and is referred to as mucosal competitive exclusion (MCE). The preparation is especially effective for both Samonella and Campylobacter spp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,557 Nisbet et al (1995) discloses a defined probiotic or composition of anaerobic bacteria effective for controlling or inhibiting Samonella colonization of fowl. The probiotic includes populations or cultures of 29 substantially biologically pure bacteria. In use, the probiotic is administered to the subject fowl in an amount effective for increasing resistance to Samonella colonization thereof
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,127 Nisbet et al (1997) discloses a defined probiotic or composition of anaerobic bacteria effective for controllilng or inhibiting Salmonella colonization of fowl. The probiotic includes populations or cultures of substantially biologically pure bacteria, which bacteria include at least one species of Lcatcohacillhs, one or both of Laclococcils lactis, and Citrobacter freundii; and at least one of
one or more Enteroccus species, PA0 one or more Bifidobacterium species, and PA0 one or more Propionibacterium species, and PA0 one or more Escherichia species.